In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool for removal of shaft seals, for example, seals of the type utilized in internal combustion engines. Thus, the tool of the invention is designed for removing seals of the type which are utilized with a shaft, such as a cam shaft or crank shaft or otherwise in an internal combustion engine.
In the past, various types of seal removal tools have been proposed such as the tool offered by applicant's assignee, Seal Puller, Product No. 56750. Other types of seal pullers are also available in the marketplace such as KD Seal and Pilot Bearing Puller, KD Model 2824 and KD Seal Puller, Model No. 3245. For removal of large seals these tools are quite useful. However, for removal of the smaller seals used in more recent engine designs, such seal pullers are generally not as utilitarian. Thus, there developed a need for an improved seal puller device or tool.